The Klowny Awards
The Klowny Awards were made in 2017 and was a joke on award shows, the award show would nominate other movies but each award would be given to a Krazy Klowns member who was in that years Krazy Klowns Movie. The first show honored movies from 2016 and the second show in 2018 honored movies from 2017. The 2017 Klowny Awards Host - Birdman Best Movie Superhero * Birdman - Krazy Klowns The Movie (winner) * Deadpool - Deadpool * Captain America - Captain America: Civil War * Superman - Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice * Professor X - X Men: Apocalypse * Doctor Strange - Doctor Strange * Batman - Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice Best Masked Character ''' * The Raven - Krazy Klowns The Movie (winner) * Spiderman - Captain America: Civil War * Casey Jones - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of The Shadows * Uncle Sam - The Purge: Election Year * Darth Vader - Rogue One * Batman - Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice * Katana - Suicide Squad '''Best Deleted Character * Bookworm - Krazy Klowns The Movie (winner) * Mrs. Guffin - Trolls * Morris - Zootophia * The Joker - Suicide Squad * Taskmaster - Deadpool * Tap Dancing Giraffe - Trolls * Honey Badger - Zootopia Most Rated R Character * Ice Knight - Krazy Klowns The Movie (winner) * Deadpool - Deadpool * Harley Quinn - Suicide Squad * Frank Wienerstan - Sausage Party * Lenore - Dirty Grandpa * Gwendolyn James - Bad Moms * Teresa Del Taco - Sausage Party Best Short/Adorable Character * Baby Dino - Krazy Klowns The Movie (winner) * Smidge - Trolls * Kakamora - Moana * Baby Dory - Finding Dory * Bao - Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Hatchlings - The Angry Birds Movie * Snowball - The Secret Life of Pets Special Honor: Participation Award * Boy Gerbil - Krazy Klowns The Movie The 2018 Klowny Awards Host - GL7 Most Over Dramatic Character * Birdman - A Krazy Klowns Christmas (winner) * Rickey Rat - A Krazy Klowns Christmas * GL7 - A Krazy Klowns Christmas * The Jester - A Krazy Klowns Christmas * Bird Claus - A Krazy Klowns Christmas Most Dipstick Character * The Raven - A Krazy Klowns Christmas (winner) * Captain Underpants - Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Mater - Cars 3 * Tennessee Faris - Alien Covenant * Frankie - The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature * Hi-5 - The Emoji Movie * Madea - Boo 2! A Madea Halloween Best CGI Character * Ice Knight - A Krazy Klowns Christmas (winner) * King Kong - Kong Skull Island * Cyborg - Justice League * Baby Groot - Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2 * Xenomorphs - Alien Covenant * Optimus Prime - Transformers: The Last Knight * Caesar - War For The Planet of The Apes Biggest Douche * Boy Gerbil - A Krazy Klowns Christmas (winner) * Kylo Ren - Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Ego - Guardians of The Galaxy Vol. 2 * Gaston - Beauty And The Beast * Ares- Wonder Woman * Julien Albans - Wonder * Hela - Thor Ragnarok Strangest Character * Dill - A Krazy Klowns Christmas (winner) * Pennywise - It * Porgs - Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Robin - The Lego Batman Movie * Minions - Despicable Me 3 * Samara Morgan - Rings * Kevin Crumb - Split Best Cameo * Baby Dino - A Krazy Klowns Christmas (winner) * Black Widow - Thor Ragnarok * Stan Lee - Spider-Man Homecoming * Davy Jones - Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Deathstroke - Justice League * David Dunn - Split * Sam Witwicky - Transformers: The Last Knight The 2019 Klowny Awards Best Movie * Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn (winner) * Avengers: Infinity War * Ready Player One * A Quite Place * Aquaman * Deadpool 2 * Halloween Best Sequel * Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn (winner) * Avengers: Infinity War * Halloween * Deadpool 2 * Mission: Impossible - Fallout * Ant-Man And The Wasp Best Special Effects * Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn (winner) * Bumblebee * Ready Player One * Aquaman * Black Panther * Avengers: Infinity War Best Battle Scene * War Montage - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn (winner) * That Scene - Bumblebee * Escaping The Mines - Solo: A Star Wars Story * Battle For Wakanda - Avengers: Infinity War * Aquaman vs Black Manta In Italy - Aquaman * Teen Titans vs Slade/Every Superhero - Teen Titans Best Movie Superhero * Birdman - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn (winner) * Wasp - Ant-Man And The Wasp * Black Panther - Black Panther * Miles Morales - Spider-Man Into The Spider-Verse * Aquaman - Aquaman * Deadpool - Deadpool 2 * Robin - Teen Titans Go To The Movies Biggest Douche * Birdman - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Maniac - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Prowler - Spider-Man Into The Spider-Verse * Ulysses Klaue -Black Panther * Orm - Aquaman * Venessa‘s Killer -Deadpool 2 * Martin - Love, Simon Best Masked Character * The Raven - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Mr. Truffles - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Michael Myers - Halloween * Everyone - Bird Box * Spider-Man - Avengers: Infinity War * Black Manta - Aquaman * Slade - Teen Titans Go To The Movies Best CGI Character * Ice Knight - Kraz Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Venom - Venom * Bumblebee - Bumbleebee * George - Rampage * Thanos - Avenger: Infinity War * Pooh - Christopher Robin * Iron Giant - Ready Player One Characters We Feel The Worst For * Dill - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Ice Knight - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * The Grinch - The Grinch * Half The Universe - Avengers: Infinity War * Killmonger - Black Panther * Ghost - Ant-Man And The Wasp * Teen Titans - Teen Titans Go To The Movies Best Short/Adorable Character * Kurtis The Frog - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Dill - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Homeless Panda - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Max - The Grinch * Spider-Ham - Spider-Man Into The Spider-Verse * Piglet - Christopher Robin Most Dipstick Character * Rickey Rat - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * GL7 - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Kurtis The Frog - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Dug - Early Man * Star-Lord - Avenger: Infinity War * Mankini Gnome - Sherlock Gnomes Biggest Movie Mess Up * Rickey Rat Thinking Maniac Means Pornstar - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Birdman By Accident Teleports Himself And Ice Knight - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * GL7 Not Knowing The Car Was Parked - Krazy Klowns 3: We Ride At Dawn * Star-Lord Punching Thanos - Avengers: Infinity War * Thor Not Going For The Head - Avengers: Infinity War * Beau Giving Away His Location - A Quite Place